Talk:Thermal Clips
Firing rate affected? I know this is an excuse to retcon the guns, but does it also mean that ALL weapons fire faster even ones who's rate of fire is ment to be low, ie sniper rifles? Kit-Kat-Kun 00:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : I do not think this actually affects firing rate. I feel the assault rifles still fire much more quickly, giving a chain-firing impression. Except for one specific sniper rifle model (M-29 Incisor), which, by design, fires deadly 3 shot salvos per trigger pull, others only fire one shot per trigger pull. : Also, the sniper rifles consume heatsink stores (thermal clips) much more quickly than assault rifles, likely meaning each shot consumes more of the heatsink (this is refelected by the fact that a new heatsink allows around 5/10 shots for sniper rifles, while it allows around 50/80 shots for an assault rifle). So, if the user is not careful, he would very quickly run out of heatsinks in the sniper rifle, completely preventing further use, until a new spare heatsinks can be collected. --Celorilm 12:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) They didn't mean the weapons would have a higher rate of fire, what they meant is that using disposable heat sinks would allow you to keep pressure on a target without pausing to let your weapon cool down. Despite their clever justification (cool story bro), it honestly doesn't increase your volume of fire (at least not in my experience) especially with pistols. In the first game, higher level pistols and assault rifles like the Master Spectre X gear with the proper upgrades could fire indefinately. In fact, in Mass Effect 2 if you aren't advancing quickly to pick up more thermal clips, you can easily run out of reserve for certain weapons, like pistols. The good news is that every class that uses a pistol with any frequency can also use submachineguns which hold a lot of reserve and are fairly effective up close as long as your target isn't heavily armored. I suppose if you really just sprayed your assault rifle at the enemy with extreme prejudice you could use up your reserve within less than 20 seconds. However, the folly of doing so should be self-explanatory =). Incrognito 04:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) "Universal" clips not true? Perhaps I'm reading the displays or this article incorrectly, but aren't the thermal clips not universal, at least to a degree? On my Vanguard I can run out of the (extremely limited) number of clips for my shotgun (3 at the moment -- 15 shots total), but still have clips left for the heavy pistol and sub-machine gun. Maybe they're universal when being picked up (I haven't been watching that closely), but they sure don't seem universal once they're in your inventory. --broken_chaos (talk) 10:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Picking up a clip adds an amount of ammo to each of your weapons. It's not even related to the size of the weapon's clip. It's just sloppy. - 11:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Not completely right. Each thermal clip adds one or two extra magazines to each of your weapons. So, a submachine gun with a 50 shot magazine will get 50 or 100 more shots, while a sniper rifle will only get 1 or 2 more. This actually makes sense, since each gun uses the same kind of thermal clip, but expels a different amount of heat, meaning that each "spends" the clip at a different rate.